Talk:Admins
Please use this space to contact an Admin. All Admins should have this page on their watchlist. And, please, sign your messages! --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere 07:22, 11 October 2006 (CEST) This page was archived into Talk:Admins/archive1 on July 1 2007 Refreshing Is anyone else having this problem? Basically, after editing a page, when looking at it under "article" I see the unedited version. The text in the edit page is fine, as is the preview... but it seems that the actual page remains "old" for some time. I'm wondering if this is a known problem, or if it's something on my end? I'm using Firefox 1.5 on Windows XP, if that helps. --Lordebon 02:34, 19 November 2006 (CET) :Anytime this has happened to me, simply clearing my cache has fixed the problem. Try holding down the shift key while refreshing the page to see if that does it for you. --Kodia 04:04, 19 November 2006 (CET) spam is there anything that can be done to prevent it? what is the propper way to take care of it? as much as i hate to say it, would it be worth while to temporarily set the whole wiki to non-anon edits for a short time (a week?)? --uberfuzzy 04:11, 1 May 2007 (CEST) :That CAN be done by Ewil, but it can be very disruptive. Look at our history. We get ALOT of information by anonymous users. :What you can do, without admin privs, is blank the page to a single line that says something like "This page blanked by your_id to remove linkspam. " or, if the spammer changed an existing page, go to the page history, edit the last good version and save it. --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 04:24, 1 May 2007 (CEST) :BTW, they seem to have realized that huge blocks of links are too easy to spot in the Recent Changes. I caught 2 mods with only 3-4 links the other day. Still using anon IPs so best to look at ALL anon edits to check for spam! Be sure to mark changes as patrolled to let your fellow admins know someone has looked at it! --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 21:44, 1 June 2007 (CEST) Pictures on Spell pages I have been thinking and I do not think we really need a pic of one of the examines of a spell on the spell page. We already create all the info including the icons. If y'all agree, I am gonna remove the right-hand image from SpellInformation. --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 00:16, 5 June 2007 (CEST) :it would be nice if the option do so was still in the template, but it was optional, much like how iname2 and idesc2 work in T:EI. there are sometimes that having a ss of the spell is very useful, but for most spells, its pointless as spells (and combat arts) scale based on the stats of the viewer (also which quality of the spell gets the picture?) --uberfuzzy 02:08, 5 June 2007 (CEST) OK, I am going to remove the default linking to images for SpellInformation, but it WILL display if iname is not blank. This is gonna orphan ALOT of images... --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 15:16, 13 June 2007 (CEST) mobs, rquest and LnL i'd like to get some input on this. what is everyone's opinion on linking to the "{race} L&L" quest using the rquest field on the mob and namedmob templates, and for that matter, listing "{race} L&L parts" as drops. i give you this example because it was in the rc page as i was typing this Lord Androus. personally, it seems redundant because there is a race field. i would assume a ghost mob would drop ghost L&L parts, and would update the Ghost L&L quest. and unless it varied somehow (soe has screwed up in the past, like golem mobs dropping elemental parts) it doesnt need to, and shouldnt be, listed. --UberFuzzy 10:31, 13 June 2007 (CEST) :I agree that it is redundant and unnecessary, but I suppose if an individual editor adds them, so be it. :On a related thought, it just occurred to me that I could make the RaceInformation template auto-magically link to the L&L quest if such page exists. It would be a simple thing to add an #ifexist: to check for the L&L page... --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 15:14, 13 June 2007 (CEST) Merge Status Just wondering what the status of the merge is. Will articles created at the old site after the July 13 database mirroring be moved over to the new site automatically, or will it have to be done manually? --Sage Locano Aredium of Antonia Bayle (talk/ /images) 18:23, 21 July 2007 (UTC) TOR (a Wikia staffer) is working on a script to grab changes from 7/13 to 7/18. NO CHANGES newer that 7/18 will be carried. However, I manually went thru my contribs and made the changes that way, so I am up to date. You may want to do the same. --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 20:23, 21 July 2007 (UTC) :the db was grabbed, from /13 upto /18. its in a couple places(technical reasons). the wikia people are working on a way to auto-bot the changes and rename /delete them automagicly. --UberFuzzy 09:59, 26 July 2007 (UTC) Template Box Would it be possible to add the QuestInformation, ItemInformation, and EquipInformation templates to the template box at the bottom of the edit pages? I'm sure there are a couple more that would be useful down there too. --Sage Locano Aredium of Antonia Bayle (talk/ /images) 15:19, 10 August 2007 (UTC) :Nevermind. I'm a genius, I promies --Sage Locano Aredium of Antonia Bayle (talk/ /images) 18:07, 10 August 2007 (UTC) ::Yup, I guess you already realized that those are only needed when starting a NEW page (Generaly) and that is when the buttons appear... on new pages only. The stuff on the bottom is for inserting at the cursor position in a page that already exists. In the RARE cases (like converting an OLD quest page to the new format) you can still use as before. --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 18:22, 10 August 2007 (UTC) :::Yep. I really like this feature. It was a bit of a pain to type in the substitute template, then wait for the page to save, then wait for the edit page to load again. And plus, substitute edits won't flood the recent changes too. A++ (also, not only am I a genius, and an excellent speller. Promies? wtf?) --Sage Locano Aredium of Antonia Bayle (talk/ /images) 15:53, 11 August 2007 (UTC) LU38, and what it means to us LU38 go, links, read, we're gonna have to make some changes around here. --UberFuzzy 13:40, 31 August 2007 (UTC) proposal for site change i know its well within my power to do so, but i wanted to get some others inputs on this before i/anyone does it. right now, the browser window title is using this $1 - - a Wikia wiki $1 being the article name the 2nd thing is "EverQuest 2 Wiki" i'm proposing we change it to $1 - EQ2i reasons: 1) shorter (default) bookmark names personal gripe 2) more brand name recognition 3) do we really need wiki in the page title twice? 4) we can place that message (or something similar) in the 'Tagline' system message, and hide it so it only shows up when printing. --UberFuzzy 11:17, 10 September 2007 (UTC) :I agree with your logic and have no problem with the change.--Kodia 14:25, 10 September 2007 (UTC)